


Secrets

by thotiny



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheater, M/M, Mpreg, Side Chick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotiny/pseuds/thotiny
Summary: Hongjoong and Seonghwa have been married for seven years. Throughout those seven years, they’ve been trying to get pregnant, but receive no luck. After their fifth denial of getting pregnant, a strange woman comes up to their house and demands to see Hongjoong.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Secrets

“Imagine if we could actually get pregnant this time,” Hongjoong says softly, as they wait for the doctor to come back with their results.

“We could finally have the baby we want, Joong,” Seonghwa says a bit excitedly, and the two smile.

Recently, Seonghwa has been throwing up every morning and has weird cravings. Weirdly enough it happened a few days after he and Hongjoong had sex. Taking this as a sign, they both were quick to make an appointment with the doctor and see if Seonghwa is actually pregnant this time.

After a few minutes, they hear footsteps nearing, and the door opens, revealing the doctor that talked to them earlier.

“Well, Doc?” Hongjoong asks, looking at the female hopefully.

The doctor sighs, and she looks at them with pity in her eyes. “I’m sorry to say, but Seonghwa, you’re not pregnant.”

Seonghwa gulps. He was kind of prepared for this response, and he is used to it. But the hurt doesn’t go away, anyway. “W-what? But...I had all the symptoms. And we didn’t use a condom.”

The doctor sighs. “You were throwing up, because of food poisoning. You probably ate something bad. And the weird cravings came from hunger. I’m sorry to say, but Hongjoong’s sperm didn't reach any of your eggs.”

“Th-that can’t be,” Seonghwa says, tears starting to roll down his face. “A-are you sure, Doc?”

“Babe,” Hongjoong says softly, grabbing Seonghwa’s arm.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” the doctor says, before leaving the two to have some privacy.

Once the door is closed, Seonghwa breaks down. Hongjoong sighs, and he wraps his arms around the older to comfort him.

“I-I’m sorry, Joong,” he sobs. “I don’t think I’ll ever make you a father. I-I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Hongjoong assures, tilting Seonghwa’s chin up, so they can make eye contact. “Sure, I have been wanting to be a dad for a while, but I’m not going to make your body do anything it’s not ready to do. Maybe we just need time. And I promise you, Hwa, I won’t give up on you and our baby.”

“Y-you sure?” Seonghwa sniffles, and Hongjoong nods with a soft smile. He reaches up, and kisses Seonghwa’s forehead, wiping away his tears.

-

That was a year ago. Now Seonghwa’s sitting on top of the toilet seat cover, staring at the pregnancy test, especially at the two lines that confirms that he is indeed pregnant. He has been feeling sick and moody lately, so he decided to take a test. He tried not to get his hopes up, but he desperately wants Hongjoong’s wish of becoming a father to come true.

After a good five minutes of staring at the test, Seonghwa breaks down into tears, and he lets out an excited ‘Finally!’ Seonghwa walks out of the bathroom, calling out for his husband. “Babe, where are you?!”

“I’m in the kitchen, Hwa!”

Seonghwa smiles, heading toward the kitchen, but stops, when he hears the doorbell ring. His eyebrows furrow. He and Hongjoong aren’t expecting any guests soon. But he still opens the door and gives the brown-haired female that is outside a smile.

“Hi,” he greets. 

“Hi,” the female greets back, looking anxious. “Is Hongjoong here? His car is in the driveway.”

Seonghwa’s eyes narrow in confusion. “H-how do you know how his car looks like?”

“Just please tell me if he’s here or not,” the female says desperately, ignoring Seonghwa’s question.

“Babe, why are you-” Hongjoong comes by Seonghwa’s side, but his eyes widen, as he sees the female outside the door. “J-Jennie? Why are you here?”

“You two know each other?” Seongwha asks.

“Hongjoong, I need to tell you something,” Jennie says, and Seonghwa grows more confused.

“Why don’t we talk outside?” Hongjoong starts leaving, but Seonghwa pulls him back inside.

“No,” Seonghwa says. “Why is she here, Joong?”

“Look, Hongjoong, I can’t hide this anymore,” Jennie frowns. She looks at Seonghwa. “I’m Hongjoong’s girlfriend.”

And that’s when Seonghwa’s world comes crumbling down for probably the millionth time in his life. But this one hurts the most.

“G-girlfriend?” Seonghwa splutters, tears building in his eyes. “Hongjoong, h-how could you?”

“And I’m pregnant,” Jennie adds. She looks as regretful as Seonghwa. “I’m really sorry.”

“Y-you’re pregnant?” Hongjoong says hopefully, his eyes lighting up. Seonghwa becomes sadder at the look Hongjoong has in his eyes. Seonghwa lets out a sob, and storms away, running to his and Hongjoong’s room. Hongjoong sighs, looking after Seonghwa. He turns back to Jennie. “Wait for me in the car,” he says. “We’ll talk there.” Jennie nods, and she walks away. Hongjoong closes the door, and he goes after Seonghwa. Once he arrives in their room, he sees that the older is packing up his stuff. “W-what are you doing?” he questions, even though the answer is pretty obvious.

“I-I can’t believe you, Hongjoong,” Seonghwa says, trying not to cry once again. “After all these years we’ve been together... How could you?”

“I’m sorry, but you couldn't give me the opportunity to become a father,” Hongjoong softly explains, and Seonghwa lets a few tears fall. “So I decided to do it on my own. And now look. Jennie’s pregnant.”

“Well, she’s not the only one,” Seonghwa mutters, going back to what he was doing.

“W-what?”

“I’m pregnant, Hongjoong,” Seonghwa finally says, handing him the pregnancy test. “I was going to tell you, but that’s when your girlfriend showed up.”

“Wait, Seonghwa.” Hongjoong grabs Seonghwa’s arm, stopping him from leaving. “Stay.”

“No,” the older scoffs, pulling his arm away from Hongjoong’s grip. “You hurt me, and worst of all you cheated on me. You’re a selfish bastard, and I don’t want our baby to see what kind of father they have. Goodbye, Hongjoong.” And with that, Seonghwa takes the ring he has on his ring finger off, slams it down on Hongjoong’s palm, and leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i mean no hate to jennie. she’s my baby :( she’s just the first female idol that came to mind.
> 
> also, i got inspired by dhar mann’s video “husband gets side chick pregnant, what wife does will shock you”, but i changed it up a bit.


End file.
